


there's a place in your heart where nobody's been

by anna_kat



Series: Ward x Simmons Ship Week [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ward x Simmons Ship Week, wsshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_kat/pseuds/anna_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Jemma could teach a class on the history of Grant Ward.</em>
</p><p>For the theme 'history'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a place in your heart where nobody's been

**Author's Note:**

> From day four of WardxSimmons Ship Week back in February, for the _history_ theme.

Jemma could teach a class on the history of Grant Ward.

She could teach about where he’s from, about his family, his schools. But there’s more than that. There’s so much more, and she’d be glad to be the leading expert, to inform people about what they’re missing.

She could give lectures on the silver threads of control that line his skin and stitch him together. She could write curriculums for the shadows of abuse that linger on him, smelling of cigarette smoke and well water.

The tests she could create about the plaster around his heart and the coal-hot fears buried deep in his soul stun her. No one would be able to answer them correctly. Not like she could. She’d give presentations on the way his bones hold memories of dusky sunsets late in the summer, memories of dark closets and a small brother shaking in his arms.

Sonnets could be written about the rivers of guilt that have stayed with him for hours, months, years. Epic poems about the days he hated himself and stayed in bed, songs about the days he hated less and braved the world.

They wouldn’t do him justice.

She could speak to auditoriums packed to capacity about the few women he’d tried so hard to love, and the many that turned him cynical. The roads he’d walked, run, driven, crossed.

She knows the places he’d lived, the homes he tried to create for himself, the ones he left behind. She’d dedicate hour-long speeches to the blood in his veins, the blood on his hands. All the things he’d wanted to do, the things he’s done, the things he won’t ever accomplish.

In the night, he holds her close to him and whispers to her about the future, about their future. It’s wonderful, and just for them.

But Jemma could teach his history.


End file.
